


It's All About Me

by FairyNiamh



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma-Ma remembers that picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Me

It’s All About Me – Dredd

Ma-Ma looked down at her old mug shot and smiled. She remembered that shot, it had pissed the judges off and had added a week to her six month iso-cube sentence. Still, she wasn’t so different from Madeline, but oh so different where it counted. Madeline trusted her pimp, fell in love, and was a whore. All her loyalty to her pimp had earned her a fucked up face and a dead interest. Eric was a good man… made sure she had all the Slo-mo she could handle.

Ma-Ma… yeah she was tougher. She moved into Madeline’s spot and had gotten revenge on her pimp. See Lester the molester get that shit up now. The fucker couldn’t even report her to the Judges for prosecution. There was no man that wanted to walk in there and admit the shit he would have to admit to in order to report her… he would wind up in the iso-cubes for years, which would turn him into a bitch automatically.

Taking over his turn, so easy. Bat your eyes, gut a few men, give some other’s the right incentive… Yeah, they quickly forget their old alliances and fall into place post haste.

She took a hit of slow-mo and let the calm wash over her. Yeah, life was fucking good.

~Fin~


End file.
